


Snowfall

by deathtothecrows



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, a classic trope, snowstorm, the big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: In the middle of winter a bad snowstorm catches Scout outside, and without proper winter gear he is forced to seek shelter... inside the enemy Sniper's camper.





	1. Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this idea goes to @tofubbq here at ao3, and on tumblr @sodahype. More chapters to come soon.

A snowstorm raged on outside and the whistling of the wind, while somewhat loud, was a welcome white noise. Snuggled up in two very soft blankets on his couch, Sniper looked out the window and saw only white. Inside it was warm and the generator was purring loudly below, reassuring him that this was a much better place to be than outside. 

The rest of the team was of course inside the base, but when the storm had started Sniper had been caught by surprise and was stranded in the warmth of his homely Minnie Winnie. Not that he minded, a bit of solitude never hurt anyone, least of all himself. He sighed into a mug of hot cocoa and whisky, the perfect drink to keep him warm throughout the storm. He always kept a good weeks worth of rations in the camper, and that of course included alcohol and powdered beans of varying bitterness. All was calm and well, and this sort of peace was the kind that felt like it could last forever. Until it didn’t.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Silence. 

_ Knock, Knock, Knock. _

More urgent this time. 

**Bang, bang, bang.**

“Hey uhh, is anybody in there? I really need some help!”

Of course it had to be him. Sniper sighs and rolls his eyes at the picture of his parents on the wall. The damn kid got stuck out in the snow and probably didn’t know where base was. He would send him on his way and hopefully be left alone. 

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

“I’m coming, hold on!” Sniper grumbled and tried to twist himself out of the knot of blankets wrapped around him. It took a few tries and when he was finally free he stood in nothing but his boxers and a very stained undershirt that definitely needed a good wash. 

Growling under his breath he marched the three feet to the door, unlatched the plastic mechanism, and twisted the handle… only to be toppled by a Scout, scrambling to get in. He slammed down hard on his butt, as the Scout slammed on top of him, and the door slammed open from the wind. There was a lot of shouting and growling and hitting before they managed to untangle themselves and close the door. 

“Bloody idiot, what were you thinking barging in here like that.” Sniper said, dusting his now damp shirt off. 

“Sorry it was freezing, I was just trying to save my ass from dying, and this shit came outta nowhere and I saw your van and I figured, hey, a fellow Blu would probably help so I came over here to try and get warm but I totally forgot that you’re an asshole to everyone except your pet owl so it was-” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sniper cut the man off before he rambled too far, “did you say you were Blu?”

“Uhh, yeah why?”

“I’m not.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh…”

Both of them stood there in wet clothes, neither one of them moving for a long moment. Then Scout spoke, “I’ll uh, I’ll leave you then, sorry for barging in here, my bad.”

He moved to open the door but before his hand managed to reach its destination, it was greeted by a larger hand pushing it away from its objective. 

“No need for that, mate. You can stay here for now so long as you don’t make a fuss. You’ll catch a cold if you go back out there.” Sniper pushed the shorter man back from the door, locking it behind him before walking to the kitchen counter. He filled the coffeemaker with water and let it boil while he went into the back of the camper, rustled around a bit, and came back with two sets of clean, warm clothes. The entire time Scout stood, dumbstruck and shivering, trying to process the events transpiring before him.

Sniper threw the smaller pair of clean clothes at the soggy mess in the corner before throwing his own clothes on the sofa behind him. 

“That door’s to the bathroom,” he said, gesturing to a long wooden panel near the kitchen with a small handle low in its side. Scout nodded almost imperceptibly, eyes shifting slightly to look at the enemy before dashing into the bathroom with a quick thank you, his feet making puddles on the plastic tile floor. 

“There’s towels on the toilet that are unused!” Sniper called after him, only hearing a muffled ‘okay’ in response. Outside the storm raged on. 


	2. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocoa and calm.

Scout walked out of the bathroom looking a bit like a child wearing his father’s clothes. The red sweater had been made for Sniper by his mother and was incredibly warm, but the sleeves were made to be a little bit long for Sniper, so on Scout they came down to his fingertips. The pants were no better, Sniper had longer legs than Heavy, who was the tallest of the mercs, and so on Scout they pooled around his feet. Sniper tried and failed to stifle a snort as the shorter man shuffled over to the door, dumping his wet clothes in a nasty pile on the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up or whatever but joke’s on you, I like oversized clothes.” Scout huffed before slumping down onto the couch next to the pile of blankets that Sniper had left there. 

Sniper too had changed, he wore long johns and sweatpants and looked for all the world like an old man living in a log cabin. Walking to the tiny kitchen counter he opened a cupboard and took two hot cocoa packets from inside its depths, along with two worn coffee mugs. One had a picture of a lake on it, the other one just said BEANS in bold letters with a coffee bean for a period.

Setting both the cups and the packets down on the counter he emptied the packets into each of the cups and then filled them up two thirds of the way with boiled water and the rest of the way with cream he’d taken from the mini fridge. Stirring them both he heard the enemy shuffle behind him and found himself surprised that Scout had been quiet for so long. 

“Is that the kind with the marshmallows in em? Like the dehydrated ones?” Scout asked from beneath the two blankets that had previously belonged to Sniper. 

“Yeah, looks like it.” 

“Good cause that stuff is the actual best and it would be shameful for you to buy anything else. Downright shameful, I say.”

Sniper chuckles as he hands scout the bean cup, settling down on the couch next to him. “I’m inclined to agree with you there, mate.”

The two of them sit in silence for a few moments, sipping their cocoa and trying to sideye each other subtly. 

“So, uhh… when do you think the storm will let up?” Scout asks, blowing on the already cooled cocoa. 

“Dunno, maybe in a couple days or so?”

“A couple days?!” 

Sniper winces at the volume of the other man’s voice, using his free pinky to block his left ear from the onslaught.

“Bloody hell, do you think you could tone it down a little? I’d rather not have my eardrums burst.” 

“Sorry I just,” Scout grasps at the air with his free hand, trying to grab the right words for an unexpected situation, “I don’t want to bother you and I already clearly messed that up but jeeze it’s cold out. It’s not like I want to be here and I guess maybe I should like leave or something once my clothes are dry, but it so  _ cold _ so I don’t know what to do. Should I leave?”

“Not while it’s so cold out, no. Wait until the storm blows over, until it’s safe. Then head back to your base.” Sniper stands and turns to Scout, gesturing at the mug in his hand, “You done?”

Scout nods, numbly handing the mug over to Sniper, who takes it to the sink and begins washing it, steam rising from the hot water in the sink. Warmth is finally starting to come back to Scout’s body, and his hands no longer feel cold. Still he sits as a double wrapped burrito, knees pressed to his chest, blankets tucked under his bare feet. The blankets smell like earth and gunpowder and faintly of cigarettes. The smell of their owner, presumably. It’s not a bad smell, by any means, and Scout finds himself breathing deeply into it. He’s so very tired. 

“How’d you get out here anyway?” Sniper asks from across the cabin, drying off the cleaned mugs. 

“I was trying to get to the grocery store cause Engie wouldn’t take me and my bike is broke and I really needed milk but we’re all out of almond milk since somebody drank it all even though I’m the only one who’s supposed to drink it cause I’m lactating or whatever and I needed to eat cereal.” Scout scoots further down into the blankets, letting warmth seep through him.

“I think you mean lactose intolerant, or at least I hope you do.” Sniper muttered, finding himself glancing briefly at the chest of the other man(?), before putting the mugs on the drying rack and sitting at the small dining table that was situated right next to the couch. 

“Yeah probably,” Scout yawned laying his head back against the back of the couch, “hey listen uhh, would it be cool if I fell asleep? Cause like I kinda feel like I’m gonna, these blankets are super comfy.”

“Sure. Just don’t drool on em.”

“No promises.”


	3. Nightwalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sights and smells

At about two in the morning Scout woke feeling suffocated. There was something around his nose and mouth and he was bound up tight, his whole body surrounded by cloth. He struggled desperately for a moment, almost crying out before he heard shuffling from above and to the left.

“Shh.”

It was then that he remembered where he was, and what the cloth was binding him. He sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment. As he calmed down he pulled his arms out of the warm confines of the blanket and squinted into the dark. There was a small clock on the microwave, the only indication of light in the camper, and it read 2:27 in its digital green language.

Staring into the darkness he slowly became aware of discomfort in his bladder, and eased his way out of the confines of the blanket. The air was slightly cool, gentle on his skin and completely still. When his bare feet touched the faux tile it was cold and sent goosebumps up his legs. Trying desperately not to make any noise he crept the few feet to the bathroom before shutting the door and turning the lights on. His reflection greeted him with wary eyes and the skin of a dead man.

He took a moment to inspect himself, the cold hadn’t done him many favors this year and his skin seemed almost see through. His blue eyes looked nearly grey and without much sunlight his dirty blond hair just looked dirty. The freckles that scattered themselves across his nose and cheeks looked more like dirt than anything and when he curled his lip his front teeth stuck out just a bit more than he would like.

“Yo I’m friggin hot though, like for real.” He whispered to his reflection. It seemed to agree with him as it smiled back.

Drawing his gaze to the foreign clothes he frowned a bit. They hung from his body like drapes, and although they were probably meant to be that way, it was a little over exaggerated on him. He contemplated taking them off now that he was warmer. He usually preferred sleeping in his boxers anyway, but for some reason the clothes Sniper had given him were far too comfortable for their own good. Or for his good, for that matter. Plus they smelled nice, like earth and coffee and fresh rain somehow.

He shrugged at his reflection and got down to the main business of most bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easier for me to write shorter chapters so I don't get distracted from what I'm doing, so I'll update more often to compensate for the lack of words.


	4. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds and Smoke

Sniper could hear quiet shuffling around the cabin as he lay in his bunk, mind swirling. The storm outside was wild and whirling, but footsteps were clear in the slight movement they caused the cabin to experience. The footsteps were quiet for a moment, still for two moments, then in the third instance of thought they moved again, away from the bathroom and back to the couch. He heard a sigh, and loud shuffling, and the soft whisper of blanket cloth. Then silence.

He waited a few moments more, mind swirling like the storm outside, thinking on who was in his cabin, and what he was to do. He couldn’t let the man go back outside, not until the storm had cleared. But he couldn’t keep Scout here either right? Isn’t that against some sort of rule? Demo had gotten in trouble for being friends with the enemy Soldier, would being in the same room as the enemy Scout be considered breach of contract? Sniper felt his throat dry as he tried to swallow, his head ached. Maybe he’d had too much coffee before bed, he really should cut back. 

He needed a smoke.

Sniper got out of bed slowly, letting his legs reach out to the floor before dropping down from the loft bed. There were technically two beds in the Winnie, but while one of them was bigger he liked the loft one better because there was a little skylight on the top where he could watch the stars. Of course you had to be able to see the stars when you watched them, but his blankets were on the couch instead of the larger bed, so there was little point in sleeping in the larger bed anyway. 

Letting his feet guide him through the familiar landscape of his home, he walked to the jacket on the dining table where he’d left it, fished around quietly in the pockets, and carefully took out his cigarette pack. Sniper didn’t smoke nearly as much as Spy did of course, but he’d gotten into the habit of using cigarettes as a way to quell some anxiety, and he was certainly feeling anxious now. 

Sniper loathed to smoke in his cabin since he didn’t want the smell to stick around, but it’s not like he could go outside at this hour in this freezing storm. In lieu going outdoors he grabbed the lighter from its place on top of the jacket and stepped inside the shower, which was right across from the tiny bathroom. Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, Sniper shook a cigarette out of its pack before putting the paper box into the large pockets of his pajama pants. He placed the cigarette between his teeth and struck his thumb at the wheel of the lighter.

The flame licked at the cigarette butt for a few moments before smoke started to curl from its tip. Sniper flicked the lighter closed and took a slow inhale, feeling the heaviness of the smoke settle in his lungs before he forced it out, carefully, calmly. The only light he could see by was the cigarette butt, glowing brighter and then softer with each inhale and exhale. He breathed through his nose and felt the burn on his sinuses and it was grounding. Firm. Controlling his thoughts, directing them towards a safer path. Sniper would be fine, Scout would be fine. The Administrator didn’t have to know what was happening. So long as Scout didn’t tell, everything would be fine. 

Sniper peeked out the door to the shower towards the couch where Scout lay. The blankets were covering him from head to toe in a comfortable bundle of warmth. His expression was soft, relaxed in a way that Sniper had never seen it before. Smooth features with the very first hints of laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, things he probably hadn’t noticed about himself in the mirror yet. Sniper took another deep breath, pushing smoke and air out through his nose, contemplating his surprise roommate. 

Sniper felt something twist in his gut, a pleasant but unusual feeling, one that he couldn’t quite identify, but that he knew he’d felt before. He took a last drag of his cigarette before taking it to the kitchen sink and putting the butt into a cup of water until the light went out. He then went to throw away what was left of the rolled mass of paper, but was stopped by stirrings from the couch. 

Sniper froze as he listened to the enemy Scout shuffle around in his blankets, throwing one of them off to the other side of the couch leaving his feet and legs bare. Apparently when he’d gone to the bathroom he hadn’t bothered to put the borrowed pants back on and had gone to sleep in only his underwear. Powder blue boxers with baseballs and baseball bats on them, dancing around in a barely recognisable pattern.  

Sniper felt heat rise up his neck and quickly threw away the cigarette before climbing up to his bed and shutting the curtains closed behind him. Below on the couch he could hear Scout’s slow breathing, in sharp contrast to the beat of Snipers own heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally made a chapter longer than a page lol


	5. Sniper's Minnie Winnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a specific type of Minnie Winnie in mind when I describe Sniper's camper so I figured it would make it easier on y'all if you could see the general layout of the breed I have in mind. Edit: It wasn't showing up for some people so I had to reorder the link, hopefully it will work this time!

Now Presenting:

The Minnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't an actual chapter :/


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makin' Bacon Pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long y'all, it's finals season and I've been super swamped.

Scout woke up to the smell of bacon and the feeling of crusty drool on his left cheek. Soft sizzling was coming from in front of him, across the cabin from the couch. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, blinking the sleep away. “Mmmm, that smells good.”

Sniper turned to address the man behind him and couldn’t help but smile. Scout’s hair was a mess with half of it sticking up and the other half completely flattened. His - Sniper’s - shirt was rumpled from Scout’s tossing and turning at night, he was apparently a restless sleeper. “Morning sleepyhead, rest well?”

Scout ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down before standing up and walking the three steps to the stovetop. His shirt falling halfway down his thighs like a dress. “Your couch is _not_ comfortable.”

Sniper laughed as he used a spatula to flip over a bacon riddled pancake. “Then how about you sleep in the secondary bed hmm? You’ll have to put the sheets on it though.”

“Sounds good to me. Hey uhh, what you makin?”

“I’m makin bacon pancakes. It’s an old family recipe.”

Scout laughed and turned to sit down at the dining table, sliding into the booth, “Sounds good to me. Bacon goes with pretty much anything. You ever heard of bacon wrapped dates? My Ma used to make ‘em for New Years, fanciest snack we ever had.”

“Mm,” Sniper grunted his reply taking two pancakes off the pan and putting them on a plate. He grabbed the syrup from a cabinet above the fridge and silverware from a drawer below the sink before walking everything over to Scout, setting the plate down in front of him.

“Wow, thanks Snipes! This looks amazing!” Scout picked up the syrup and immediately starting drowning the pancakes in it.

Sniper paused for a second, looking down at the younger man briefly before turning back to the stove, pouring more pancake mix into the pan. “So I got a nickname now, do I?”

“Hmmph?” Scout looked up with a mouthful of pancake, syrup dripping off his chin and onto the plate.

“You called me Snipes, that’s a nickname right?” Sniper looked over his shoulder at the BLU, who was now desperately trying to clean his chin.

“Uhh, yeah I guess it is. Yeah that’s your nickname now, just don’t tell the my Sniper that I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Scout shoveled more food in his mouth his eyes widening, “Yo these are really good man, holy crap.”

“Thanks mate, glad you like ‘em.”

The two of them were silent for a while, Sniper cooking his pancakes and Scout eating his own. It was a comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of the kettle whistling on the stove. When Sniper finally sat down across from Scout, he was just finishing his last pancake, face covered in syrup. Sniper set a mug of coffee down in front of his enemy before taking the syrup and pouring it lightly over his two-pancake meal.

“Thanks,” the runner mumbles around his last mouthful of food, sitting back in the seat and patting his stomach. “Man that was super good I’m crazy impressed with your cooking. I wish our sniper could cook like that but all he knows how to make is kangaroo jerky. Tastes like regular jerky if you ask me, but apparently beef is different to cook and whatnot.”

“It is, but if he can’t manage cooking anything besides ‘roo meat I don’t know how he’s still alive.”

“I know right? It’s like, come on man did your mom not teach you how to cook?”

“Do _you_ know how to cook?”

“What? Yeah of course I do, I’m not a complete idiot,” Scout puffed out his chest, smile wide, “I could even make dinner tonight if you want. Course what I make depends on what you got but it shouldn’t be a problem for a chef like me.”

Sniper smiled at that, the first genuine smile Scout had seen on his face and it sent warmth through his body. Sniper’s smile was toothy, his canines just a little bit sharper than they probably should be. It was damn nice, way better than the nasty smile that the BLU Sniper gave when he killed someone, that smile was more of a sneer.

“I look forward to it Roo.” Sniper snapped the Scout back to reality at that, his eyes going wide.

“Roo?”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname,” Sniper wished for his hat so he could hide the blush on his cheeks, “Figured if I had one I might as well give one to you too.”

“Yeah but what’s it mean though.”

“Roo is short for kangaroo, and you’re as fast as one and your legs are as strong as one by the look of it, so yeah. You’re a ‘roo.”

“What do you mean, ‘by the look of it’.” Scout raised his eyebrow all the way into his hairline.

“Well uhh, you look like you’ve got pretty muscular legs so-”

“I mean I do, yeah but how would you know. You been checking me out or something?”

“Scout you’re not wearing any pants right now and your shorter than me so I have to look down to talk to you, of course I can see your damn legs, can’t help checking ‘em out when they’re pretty much right there.” Sniper folded his arms across his chest with a huff, slouching away from his breakfast.

Scout grinned and thumbed his chest, “Hey I know I’ve got the best damn legs in the whole world, but my eyes are up here.”

Sniper rolled his eyes and shoved his plate at Scout, “Go do the dishes then Mr.Good Lookin’, I’ll grab some cards so we don’t bore ourselves to death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you can, they fuel me!


End file.
